


Meeting you was fate, Keeping you was a choice

by Moucaaa



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute, Single Parent Clarke, Teacher Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moucaaa/pseuds/Moucaaa
Summary: Bellamy meets Clarke at the dogs park and finds her lovely. He keeps meeting her and finding her lovely.





	Meeting you was fate, Keeping you was a choice

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ok but imagine modern Bellamy that's a history prof and owns a local book shop and has like seven dogs

The first time Bellamy meet Clarke he’s out with his dogs. He catches her stealing several glances his way. Feeling bold for once, he says “Can’t look away from these dashing looks, uh?” and he gestures to himself. By chance the cute blonde smirks and he can’t help but feeling smug about making her smile.

“I was staring at the _dogs_ ,” she says while nodding to them at his feet.

He looks down and remembers that he has seven dogs and that people tend to find it weird, for some reason.

“Oh” is all he can say and he blushes, mentally cursing himself for flirting with a girl in a dog park. She’s still smiling though.

“The good looks are helping though,” she says showing her notebook.

He takes it a sign to come sit next to her on the bench. She opens the page she was working on and he can see himself with his dogs on paper, a pencil drawing. She’s talented. He clears his throat a little.

“Um, that’s good.”

“Thanks. I thought so too.”

She’s bright and lovely.

He doesn’t really know how to keep the conversation going but she seems fine with staring at him and he can’t help but stare back. While he’s a little uncomfortable about it, she studies him without shame.

“So.” He stretches his legs. “You often come to the dog park?”

“I like to draw here.”

“I never saw you here.” And he blushes more because it feels more like an admission than anything else.

She shrugs and just says: “I moved here not long ago.”

He hums in answer and takes a look at his dogs.

“I expect you come here a lot?”

He chuckles. “Yeah. _Seven_ dogs.”

“That’s some Robin Scherbatsky’s shit.”

He laughs more and when he’s recovered: “Hope I won’t fall for a Ted Mosby.”

She nods. “That would be a shame, really.” She looks at his dogs too and his heart does a funny thing. “So, how did you end up with seven dogs? Not that it’s bad or anything. Just-”

“Weird,” he supplies.

“I was going to say ‘a lot’ but yeah,” she grins.

“I always loved dogs, I had two first because I live alone and it was good company. One of my friends moved away and let me hers because I was the only one in our group friends capable of taking care of animals. I ended up with my ex’s after we broke up, but I can’t even remember why. I found a lost one and I couldn’t _not_ take her. And when my sister’s dog got her litter I just got two because I already had five, so why the hell not?”

She’s silent for a moment and he fears he bored her to death. He’s about to say she did ask for the story when she speaks again.

“And you live in town?”

“Um yeah. I have a pretty big house with a yard and everything. The dogs aren’t too unhappy I think.”

“They don’t seem so,” she says, her voice soft, just as one of the dog jumps and licks his hands.

“Want me to introduce you to them?”

She looks at him through her eyelashes and she’s beautiful.

“Yeah I’d love that.”

He turns to his dogs again and blushes when he calls them “Poseidon, Artemis, Hades, Hermes, Demeter, Athena, Persephone!” He needed a theme.

“Wow, nerd,” she laughs.

“Shut up.”

*

When he sees her for the second time it’s the start of the school year and he’s meeting with a new student’s foster mother. He’s working on his lesson plans when he hears a small knock on the door of his office.

“Enter,” he calls.

“Mister Blake, thank you for meeting with me.”

He gets up to greet her and when she turns after closing the door he recognizes her. She must recognize him too because she lets out a small “oh”.

“Hello.” And he fucking waves like an idiot.

She bites her lips to keep herself from laughing and it makes him more comfortable for some reason.

“Hi. Um, take a seat, please.”

“Thanks.” And she sits in front of him.

She smirks a little and he doesn’t know where to begin.

“I understand better the nerd dogs’ names now.”

He shrugs, used to this kind of jokes.

“I had to.”

“Obviously.” And they’re staring at each other again. He clears his throat.

“Shall we begin?”

“Yeah. Of course. I’m Clarke.”

He takes the hand she’s presenting.

“Bellamy Blake, I teach History.”

“I know.” She wears a small smile that got his heart melting a little. He smiles back because he’s incapable of not doing so.

“You’re here to talk about… Madi? Is that right?”

“Yeah Madi… I don’t really know how to start…”

“Don’t worry, just say what you feel is important.”

She takes a deep breath. “Okay. She never knew her father. Her mother raised till she was eight and then died from overdose.”

It hits him, the story a little too close to his, but he doesn’t say anything.

“She’s been living with her grandmother for a while and it was good from what I heard but she was an old woman and soon she didn’t have the strength to take care of Madi. She ended up in foster care. She’s been with me for a little over a year now. And it’s been… okay, I think. I don’t want to say good.” She has a nervous chuckle. And Bellamy resists the urge to take her hand in his. “We lived in a big city before we moved here but I thought a small town would be better for her.”

He hums and lets her continue.

“She’s a great child. Really she is. She just had a shitty childhood.”

And once again he can picture himself twelve years ago.

“She’s smart but doesn’t like school, of course. She had to leave school for a year so she’s older than her classmates this year. I don’t know if it’s going to be fine…” She bites her lips and adds, “History is her least favorite subject.”

He can’t help but smile at this.

“Have you ever met someone history was theirs favorite subject?” She relaxes at his joke and it’s what he was going for so he smiles more broadly. “Clarke… Can I call you ‘Clarke’?” She nods. “Clarke, I’m going to be honest with you. I never knew my father, my mother had a drug problem and died from it when I was 15. My sister and I went in different foster houses. I know this shit.”

She seems profoundly relieved that this.

“I’ll take care of Madi the best I can. I know how to deal with teenagers.”

Her relief is written on her smile and it’s blinding. He will see more of Clarke Griffin, for sure.

*

He expects to see more of her at school, for parents’ meetings and stuff but she comes to his bookstore the following week and he has to go see her. She’s looking at a book in the classic section and he might fall in love with her already.

He comes behind her and takes a look over her shoulder. She mustn’t have sense him come because she jumps when he says: “I would recommend this book.”

She turns and takes him in.

“Don’t come behind people’s back like this!”

He laughs. “Hi Clarke.”

“Mister Blake.”

“Bellamy.”

“Bellamy,” she corrects and smiles.

“We have to stop meeting like this.”

“Like what?”

“Unplanned.” It’s bold but he feels pretty confident. She laughs so it can’t be that bad.

“Wow. Smooth.”

He grins, a little smug about making her laugh.

“You have some game for a nerd.”

“Oy!”

She smirks and every damn look is a good look on her, it’s frustrating.

“So, this is a good book?”

“Don’t change the subject, Clarke, I’m waiting for apologies.”

“I said you had game I don’t see any offense in this,” she says a little too falsely innocent.

“Get out of my bookstore, you’re banned.”

She blinks. “ _Your_ bookstore?”

He frowns, not understanding her surprise. “Yeah?”

“Aren’t you a teacher?”

“Well I also own this bookstore.” He shrugs like it’s not a big deal.

She hums. “You’re quite a catch, Bellamy Blake.”

He starts blushing when Miller calls for him “Blake, stop flirting I need your help here!” And that would make his cheeks fully red.

He lets out an awkward “sorry” and goes to see Miller but Clarke follows him. He can’t say he minds.

They come to the counter and Miller doesn’t even glance at them.

“Clarke, this is Miller. I work in the bookstore Saturdays and during school vacations and he takes over during the week. The books are the only company he can stand.

“Fuck you, Blake. You done with the flirting? We need to put the new books on the shelfs.”

“He’s not done with the flirting actually,” Clarke says and she takes his hand too and he might die from happiness really.

Miller glares at him, staring right into his eyes. He huffs and rolls his eyes and goes through the back door to the reserve.

Bellamy turns to Clarke, not letting go of her hand.

“Sorry he’s pretty grumpy.”

“Oh I didn’t notice.”

He smiles and looks down at her.

“I fear I gave all I got in my game.”

He swallows when she links her hands behind his neck.

“Good thing I have a pretty great game too then.”

“Yeah. Good thing.” And he leans down to capture her lips with his.


End file.
